During the next year it is proposed to apply radioimmunoassay and other methods which have been elaborated for the determination of specific estrogens and estrogen conjugates in body fluid to patients with hepatic cirrhosis. The patients with hepatic cirrhosis will be divided into those with fluid retention and those without. Levels of the various estrogens in plasma, urine and ascitic fluid would be correlated with the clinical status in order to determine whether increased estrogen levels could be a factor in the fluid retention of liver disease.